


One morning in Asgard

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, Implied postnatal depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony cures Loki's baby blues in a very unorthodox way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One morning in Asgard

A quiet, misty morning in Asgard. Long veils of milky white fog suspended above fields glistening with dew. Inge, an old Asgardian woman living near the woods, was finishing her simple breakfast. One last gulp of milk and she opened the squeaky door of her shabby little hut. Bring water first or gather firewood to heat the water, she wondered. Her contemplation was suddenly interrupted by a dramatically loud noise coming from the meadows nearby. She stepped out of her humble abode to see what it was.

Two figures, one tall and slender, the other a bit more bulky. The prince Loki, wearing his full armour including his favourite helmet and Man of Iron, as he was known in Asgard, the metal-loving Midgardian, a friend of the crown prince.

'Stark, yield! You are no match for me!' yelled the dark-haired god.

So the Midgardian's name was Stark. From where she stood, Inge could clearly see that the two were fighting. Loki continued throwing green blasts of magic towards Stark, although he seemed to be missing every time. Iron Man, protected by his brightly-coloured armour, fired at Loki as well, yet somehow all of the small explosions blasted on huge stones surrounding the meadow. Loki ran between the stones and hid behind a birch-tree, the metal man followed him. Inge was not surprised to him flying, she had witnessed much more bizzare things in her long life.

'I can still see you, Lokes!' The Midgardian pointed out and in the next moment the tree was hit by one of the small missiles and fell to the ground. Splendid, Inge thought, right when she needed wood.

Loki did not waste time and vanished instantly, only to appear behind Stark. With the help of magic, Loki threw a handful of pebbles at his enemy and the damage he caused was impressive- Stark collapsed onto the soft grass, his armour looked like it was going to fall apart any moment. He did not surrender, though. Loki began to approach him slowly and Stark used a flamethrower to ward him off. Unfortunately, when Loki jumped away, the flames reached dried leaves and thin sticks Inge had gathered the previous day.

'Idiot!' Loki yelled as he conjured waves of water to put down the raging fire. 'Look what you've done!'

Inge's only tin bucket was just there, to mark the place where she left her kindling. It was filled with water, what a coincidence, she did not need to go to the well. Wonderful!

Quiet whinnies caught Inge's attention. She turned away from Loki and Stark and noticed Thor and the eight-legged son of Loki. The golden prince appeared stern, his troublesome brother got into a fight again. And Sleipnir stopped every two steps to munch on juicy green grass.

'Brother, cease this madness!' Thor called from the distance. Against the odds, Loki did freeze. Behind his back, Stark sneaked up to him, carrying a roll of rope. 'It's almost noon!'

Inge was puzzled by what happened next. Loki abandoned the idea of defeating the Midgardian and quickly made his way to Sleipnir, unknowingly avoiding a trap Stark was preparing. On the magical horse's back, Loki left the meadow in a hurry. The flying metal man rushed after him and Thor was left alone and without any means of transport. Well, except for Mjolnir.

'I can't let you win again, Loki!' Stark yelled and soon they disappeared, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake.

Inge could not waste such an opportunity. She walked over to the forlorn prince and complained about the noise and damage Loki caused. Feeling guilty, Thor chopped the birch-tree and brought the bucket to the hut. Inge grinned happily, as she sat on the porch and watched a shirtless, handsome man doing all the work for her. If only she were younger!

 

Loki rode on the back of his son in the direction of the palace. Tony Stark flew above him, constantly attempting to stop Sleipnir. Their wild screams and explosions did not startle villagers, they simply nodded thoughtfully, muttering, 'Must be noon.'

Oddly enough, Loki did not head to the main gate. He urged Sleipnir to speed towards an unusually colourful small building with a vast garden turned into a playground. Swings, slides and sandboxes were occupied by dozens of toddlers. One of them, a brown-haired, brown-eyed, plump little boy, was chasing a butterfly, tripping and falling down from time to time, laughing. Loki left Sleipnir and raced Tony to the yellow gate by foot.

'Knut!' Loki called out and the tiny boy looked up at him. The little one recognised Loki instantly and beamed from ear to ear.  

'Mama!' he exclaimed happily and ran into Loki's open arms. In that exact moment, they were joined by Tony, who also received a big hug from the child.

'Daddy!'

 

Tony Stark expected everything when Loki announced his pregnancy. Everything from the horror of teething to being exposed to biological hazard while changing nappies. He heard of very laid-back babies that entertain themselves and quickly learn to sleep through the night, and knew Knut was going to be the exact opposite. Always cranky, miserable, demanding cuddles at three in the morning. For the first two months, Knut slept during the day and stayed up all night. When he was not carried around and rocked at a very specific pace, he wailed so hard he was choking. Tony just took extra deep breaths and told himself that all three of them needed time to adjust. When the worst was over and Knut realised that some alone time did not equal total abandonment, Loki was exhausted. Not just physically. Despite the Avengers willing to babysit, Loki refused to go out with Tony, even for a quick cup of coffee. He could spend a whole day in bed with Knut and wore the same clothes for a week. Was it just a draining monotony of motherhood or maybe baby blues? Tony could not watch Loki suffer in silence and since the proud Asgardian would rather die than discuss his problems with a Midgardian 'mental healer', Tony had to find a more creative solution.

They moved to Asgard and despite Loki's protests, Knut joined the only nursery there, attended mostly by Volstagg's brood. Four hours a day, five days a week. Nothing tragic happened, Knut was overjoyed to find so many new toys and new friends, even if Volstagg's daughters pinched his chubby cheeks and treated him like a living doll. Loki had time to take a nap, talk to his mother, read a book. Finally, he was not too tired to have a lunch with Tony, a quiet meal without a screaming infant. Yet still something was missing. It was not just Knut's fussiness that upset his mother. The obligatory good behaviour, staying away from trouble and being responsible- that was killing Loki. So every morning, after breakfast, Tony and Loki would leave the palace to fight, exchange insults and play with various weapons. It was their courtship all over again. Four hours of scaring bilgesnipes and wrecking havoc, and then back to reading picture books, singing the only lullaby Knut approved of, drawing, painting, building blanket forts, wiping always clammy and sticky tiny hands. Loki was back to his old, mischievous self and Tony once again proved he was a genius. 


End file.
